


The Prince's Servant

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Prince of Egypt [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Liam is a prince, Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Rebellion, Secret Relationship, Teenage Rebellion, Theo was evil, egyptian aesthetic, scott is pharaoh, servant - Freeform, theo is a slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: The nation of Egypt was in danger and Liam, being the Prince, had to bring an enemy back from the underworld in order to save everyone from the Riders in the Sky. Liam tells him he can be free from hell as long as he helps him save all of Egypt. Theo, being traumatized by his punishment in hell, accepts the offer. But what neither of them knows is that Pharaoh Scott will make Theo into Liam's slave for all eternity to fulfill his punishment.





	The Prince's Servant

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic everyone is the same age as when the show ends. And it's basically kind of the same plot history just a little different because it's in egypt and Scott is kind of an evil Pharaoh Alpha Dad. He's not super evil he's just really controlling. Only supernatural's can be royalty and originally, Derek and Peter had been fighting over the position of Pharaoh but Scott rose up at the True Alpha Pharaoh or whatever and took over all of Egypt at like the age of sixteen or whatever. And then he ended up biting Liam and Liam is basically the Prince.
> 
> I'm not sure where that puts Stiles in this though. I guess Scott could've been born human and they were best friends and maybe Stiles is part of the human rebellion or something so once Scott was bit they were pitted against each other. Damn. Is it just me or is this some good shit?

Liam's eyes glowed yellow at his Alpha's words. "Excuse me?"

Alpha Scott's eyes glowed red in return, in dominance. "You heard me, Prince."

"But what if I don't want him to be my slave for all of eternity?!" Liam argued with his alpha. Not many people could get away with arguing against Pharaoh but Liam was his Beta, the Prince of Egypt. He could get away with just about anything.

But not everything.

"You should have thought about that when you released him from hell," Scott retorted firmly. "He is your responsibility. It is rude to refuse gifts, especially from your Alpha."

Liam just stood watching Scott in all his Pharaoh garments looking down at him smugly like he knew better than him. It was a fair accusation though. Liam had refused many of Scott's gifts, his own palace, his own army, salves, concubines, jewelry, and even a wife. He wanted none of those things.

"Now take your slave and do with him as you please," Scott commanded. "You may be the Prince but I am Pharaoh and my word comes before yours."

Liam held back a sigh in fear of being accused of having some sort of attitude with his Alpha. "As you wish," he said a flatly as he could manage but bitterness and sarcasm were seeping through the cracks. Scott only squinted at him in frustration before dismissing him.

When Liam was exiting the palace, some of Pharaoh's guards came upon him carrying said man in shackles. "The Prince said I could be free! Let go of me, you filthy cowards!" The man had a good amount of fight in him. It was no surprise he'd tried to overthrow the kingdom and nearly succeeded before. The man noticed Liam and gestured towards him. "There he is! Just ask him. I'm a free man. I can do as I please."

The guards approached Liam with the man in shackles and held him in front of the Prince. The bowed humbly and addressed him. Liam accepted their humility by dismissing them. He stood before the man taking in his appearance. Obviously, the other prisoners hadn't taken a liking to him. It was understandable though because he was hated by nearly everyone in Egypt.

The man's face grew angry, brows furring and forehead pinching into wrinkles. His hair was a mess and looked lighter than it really was because of being kicked around in the dirt. "I did what you asked of me, Liam! You said I was free to go once the Riders were gone for good."

Liam didn't know if he felt sorrier for himself or for Theo. "I know what I promised."

Theo's teeth showed as if he were going to growl. "Then why am I still chained up?" he hissed tugging at his chains.

Liam sighed and tilted his head. "Because Pharaoh's word comes before mine and he says that you're not free.-"

"You promised that I could be free-"

"I promised you would be free from the underworld," Liam corrected. "And I'm not breaking that promise. You may be a horrible person but I am still a man of my word."

"Then what aren't you telling me?" Liam had to admit this guy had some guts talking to royalty like they were equal.

"Pharaoh has ordered you to become a servant," Liam informed him, tone unwavering. "My servant. For eternity." Theo's eyes glowed yellow and his fangs grew suddenly. Before Theo could even make a move, Liam fisted him right in the nose sending him to the ground. "I thought maybe you'd learned by now not challenge Egyptian royalty." Liam leaned over and picked up Theo's chain before dragging him off to his quarters.

* * *

Liam didn't really know what to do with a slave. So he just sat there on his bed staring at Theo while he tried to get out of his shackles. After fifteen minutes of listening to the other man tinker with his chains, he huffed. "If I get those off of you, will you run away?"

Theo looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want me to run away?"

Liam shrugged and bit his lip. "Sort of. Yeah."

Theo put his hands up in surrender. "I'll do whatever you want me to. I mean..." Theo glared at him bitterly. "I am your servant, master."

Liam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "The way I see it, if you leave, you'll get killed. If you stay it could go one of two ways. You either do as I say and live a good life as a well-treated servant, or you be a cocky, ignorant, disobedient slave and get sentenced to death."

Theo huffed bitterly. "So I either die and go back to hell or I live a life that doesn't belong to me. What's the point of me choosing then?"

Liam glared at him. "I didn't ask for a servant, Theo.-"

"Oh!" Theo said loudly. "Cause being catered to at your every need is so unpleasant and exhausting, your majesty?!"

Liam stood up and approached Theo threateningly. "You watch your mouth, Peasant! I could have you sentenced to death just for talking to me.-"

"Then do it!" Theo shouted. "I lived my whole life being controlled by someone else. I'd rather die than be at the mercy of someone who hates me for the person I didn't ask to be made into!"

Guards approached the entrance of Liam's quarters after hearing the shouts. "My Lord, is there a problem here?"

Liam was watching how hopeless and helpless Theo looked. He was naked, covered in dirt, sitting on the stone floor saying he'd rather be dead than be out of control of his own life. Liam felt for that at least. He wished he could have control of his own life as well but he was in submission to Pharaoh, his Alpha. He always would be. Now Theo's head was bowed down and he whispered, "I chose death."

When Liam just stood there staring at the man on his knees before him, the guards started approaching Theo to take him away. "No," Liam snapped at them. "Leave my presence." The guards did just as he had ordered and wasted no time. They probably figured he wanted to kill the man himself.

Liam was going to take back whatever control he could. He knew he would never have complete control until one day he was Pharaoh, but for now, he was going to grab as much as he could and never let go. And maybe while he was at it, he would grant this man some control of his own as well. "Stand," he told Theo.

Theo sighed before weakly standing up. He faced his master ready for whatever beating he knew he was bound to get. But none came. Instead, flinched at the sound of his shackles dropping to the floor. When he opened his eyes, Liam was kneeling before him holding out a white loincloth. Theo didn't know what to do. "It is rude to refuse a gift."

Theo looked into Liam's eyes as if trying to detect any sign of trickery or deceit. But the man before him was faithful. He already knew that. He tentatively reached for the cloth and let out a satisfied breath when the softness of the cloth touched his skin. He bowed his head and pulled it out of Liam's hands. "Thank you," he said quietly. It was the first thing he said that came from his heart without trying to mask it with bitterness and witt. It was honest. He was probably shocked to have someone of power like Liam kneeling in front of him. He was sure no one in his position ever did a thing like that.

After Theo had wrapped it around his waist, Liam stood. "I know what it's like to not be in control of your own life," Liam said gently. "I don't want to control your life. I want to help you control your own life but in return I want you to help me control mine."

Theo squinted at Liam in suspicion. "Why are you doing this?"

"The one thing I thought I had control over, my Alpha took away," said Liam. "I was planning on setting you free but he determined it was not good enough judgment. That's why you're still here. It's not your fault and I'm sorry. I want to make this fair."

Theo stood in silence taking in what Liam had said. Here he was just blaming Liam for ruining his life but it wasn't even his fault, none of it was. Theo eventually nodded in agreement before he flashed his eyes at Liam in submission. Liam gave him a faint smile and flashed his own in return. They'd come to an understanding, a middle ground and it felt safe to stand on.

 


End file.
